love the Unlovable
by FallenIce
Summary: R rating for futur chapters. A new girl joins the group to help find the shikon shards. Its mating season and everyone wants the New Inu. Only one gets her.. SessLayla(own character)
1. New member

****

Summary: A new arrival in the group gets everyone confused. There's a new inu in town and all the dogs are after her ;)

****

Rating: R for language, violence, and lemons.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

****

Love the Unlovable

FallenIce

Chapter 1 - New member

Kagome climbed out of the bone eaters well, her big yellow back pack was full of food for her friends. Her mother had gone out of her way this time. Walking slowly towards Kaede's village. Kagome suddenly felt weird, as if something were following, she glanced over her shoulder and saw a hooded creature. The creature wasn't that big infact it looked rather small as if it hasn't eaten in a while. Not wanting to stay there any longer Kagome picked up her pace along the path. The creature followed Kagome picking up the pace as well.

Inuyasha perked his ears up as he could smell Kagome's scent in the air, he frowned a little once he smelt a demon coming from the same direction. Looking down and around he quickly decided to run into the forest to see what was up. By the time Inuyasha got there Kagome was on the ground holding onto her yellow pack, the hooded creature was pulling on the pack not very hard for Kagome was almost winning.

"What's the big idea here" He said walking towards them. The figure looked up to see the Inu coming towards her, she glanced down at the pack then at the strong demon coming towards her. She quickly turned and started running into the forest back the way Kagome had come, not giving it a second thought Inuyasha ran after her catching her rather quickly. Kagome on the other had got herself together and hurried to Sango and Miroku whom were waiting for her at Kaede's hut.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said walking over to her friend, she was followed by Miroku.

"hey guys.. a creature tried to steal my food.. Inuyasha's taking care of it right now" Kagome stated and walked towards a tree where she started to set up the food. Sango and Miroku began to help he asking questions about this creature.

Inuyasha pinned the small body to a tree, he sniffed lightly at the creature. The small hooded creature was sending wave after wave of fear, Inuyasha was starting to get a head ache.

"You don't have to be afraid of me.." she said lightly while still pinning the small body to the tree. As if on que birds from the tress flew off chirping like crazy. The small figure kicked Inuyasha in a spot a male would not like to be kicked. Once Inuyasha let go of the creature to well.. rub himself it took off out of the forest, running as fast as it could.

Kagome looked up at the forest to see if Inuyasha was coming out yet, but what she say did surprise her, it was the creature that tried to steal her back pack.

"Hey! that's it!" Kagome pointed, Miroku and Sango both looked at it. The small creature that was running down the hill towards the village tripped and went tumbling down the hill. Inuyasha came out after running after the tumbling black blob. He jumped from the ground and landed at the bottom of the hill before the tumbling creature could get there. Once at the bottom it did not move or could not for it had been knocked out in the process of falling. Carefully picking the thing up Inuyasha returned to his friends, and laid it down by them.

"Do you think we should see who it is?" Miroku asked the group as she looked at the black bundle with some interest.

"I don't know but it kicked me somewhere.." Inuyasha said carefully sitting down but he still hurt.

"Maybe we should remove the cloak.. we don't know who or what it is" Sango said and moved over to the bundle. with out saying anything more she started to remove the clothing. She undid the front and let the hood fall off, she gasped as she saw long brown hair come out, what was hidden under the clothes was a small female Inu demon. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he looked at her.

"She's.. just like me.." he said as he looked at her.

"she's not like you inuyasha.. she's.. a full demon.. look at her ears." Miroku said pointing to her pointed ears, they looked similar to Kouga's and sesshoumaru's ears. The girl slowly opened her eyes and gasped as everyone around her was starring.

"umm... hi.." she said lightly and sat up, her small body was covered in a black kimono, she had a short brown tail. Looking around she saw Shippo whom was just sitting there starring at her. "can you.. stop starring.." she asked lightly. She turned her eyes to Inuyasha whom she stared at.

"What's your name?" Sango asked. "Mine is Sango.. that is Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala" Sango pointed to each person in turn as she said their names.

"My name is Layla.." she said lightly and shyly, her stomach growled loud enough for anyone around them could hear.

"I think your hungry" kagome giggled and started to pull more food out. "Please help yourself to some food, we can talk after" Layla nodded, her brown hair falling in her face as she did. After they all ate and were stuffed they asked Layla where she was from and all sorts of questions. She answered all of them truthfully.

"Do you have anywhere to go after this?" Kagome asked, clearly warmed up to the girl faster then the others had.

"No.." Layla shook her head and sighed. Kagome looked around at Miroku and sango and they both nodded, she looked to Inuyasha whom still seemed to be staring at her. Kagome smiled and got the inu girls attention on her.

"You can come and travel with us if you'd like, were hunting down the Shikon no tama.. its a jewel that was broken a while ago.. were going to fight a demon named Naraku and we need all the help we can get" Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt.. I can fight pretty well.. and.. I have a few shards on me.." she said lightly. her hands went into her fighting kimono and fetched out 3 shards. "I've fought against 3 demons with these shards.. the last one wounded me pretty bad, but I did kill it and take the shards.." she passed the shards over to Kagome who had her hand sticking out for them. She carefully looked over them and stated that the 3 were infact part of the shikon no tamma.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said with a smile. "They can join part of the jewel we already have" she put them in the small little jar that hung around her neck. Layla smiled at them then noticed that the other inu jumped into the tree above them and crossed her arms.

"Feh.. Anyone could have gotten them I'm sure" he said clearly not liking the fact that a girl had found 3 of the shards and defeated them. Layla glared daggers at the other inu.

"Why you little.." she jumped into the tree faster then Inuyasha could jump away, she punched him hard in the stomach making him fall out of the tree breaking one of the branches as he fell. "You've already forgotten I am a full Inu demon.. and your only a mere half ling.. Your pathetic" she spat at him...

To be continued!!!!

Author note: ooooo Inu's been told! by a girl! haha anyway tell me if you like it or hate it . Please don't mind the spelling errors.. I just wanted to get the first chapter up.. anyway anyone can e-mail me and stuff.. my e-mail is  
thank you


	2. Tested Power

Summary: A new arrival in the group gets everyone confused. There's a new inu in town and all the dogs are after her ;)

Rating: R for language, violence, and lemons.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

Previously:

"Feh.. Anyone could have gotten them I'm sure" he said clearly not liking the fact that a girl had found 3 of the shards and defeated them. Layla glared daggers at the other Inu.

"Why you little.." she jumped into the tree faster then Inuyasha could jump away, she punched him hard in the stomach making him fall out of the tree breaking one of the branches as he fell. "You've already forgotten I am a full Inu demon.. and your only a mere half ling.. Your pathetic" she spat at him...

Love the Unlovable

FallenIce

Chapter 2 - Tested Power

Inuyasha grumbled as he listened to the three girls talk about everything. He didn't like the fact that the new member kicked his ass. He couldn't help but think back to in his forest, she had been afraid of him. Maybe it was because she was weak and tired and needed food. He shrugged his shoulder and glanced at her, she was smiling and talking away with the girls, sharing everything with them. Inuyasha continued to lead everyone down the road, a soft breeze blew his hair and the sun shined off of it.

"So.. Who is this Naraku person?" Layla asked while looking at the miko beside her

"ahh well he's a demon kind of like Inuyasha.. he's a han.." Kagome sighed after being cut off.

"He's not just like me!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, the others rolled there eyes and sighed.

"Well anyway he's a demon that we are trying to kill.. for are own reasons. Inuyasha because of Kikyou, Miroku because of his Wind tunnel, Sango because of her brother" Kagome continued.

"But.. what about you and Shippo?"

"Oh.. I'm just collecting the shards with my friends.. "Kagome said and smiled lightly. Layla looked at her and smiled, she sniffed the air and declared there was a demon near by.

"There's a Youkai coming our way"

"There's nothing com...ing" Inuyasha paused once he got the smell of Kouga. This caused Inuyasha to glare at Layla even more. Sango, Kagome and Miroku all looked amused at how the two were acting. Shippo looked at Layla then at Inuyasha.

"Your just jealous she's better then you Inuyasha" The small kitsune jumped into Kagome's arms to protect him from any danger from the now fuming Hanyou. A large Tornado type of thing came spinning directly towards them, before it fully reach them it stopped and let a Inu youkai out. He had short black hair with a fur hair band type of thing, he also wore fur's from his kills. Layla looked at the new creature with a raised brow.

'wow.. I've met two Inu demons in one day.. I should have come this way sooner' she tought to herself as she kept her dark brown eyes on him. The Youkai sniffed the air, his attention was soon on Layla.

"Why.. you smell divine" he said walking towards her. Layla glared at the guy coming towards her.

"Um.. Who are you?" she asked somewhat disturbed.

" My name is Kouga.. What is yours?" he asked and took her hand in his and ever so gently kissed the top of her hand.

"Umm.. Its Layla" she said lightly blushing at how this youkai was acting around her.

"You do know it is almost mating season.." he started. Inuyasha was face looked as if it would pop off at any given moment. He was getting pissed beyond belief, he knew he didn't like the new member to the group but he couldn't help but think Kouga was going to take Layla away from them.. As if he cared..

"Kouga I think its about time you left" Inuyasha said calmly putting shocked expressions on his friends faces. Layla looked at him with a small smile across her soft lips.

"Oh yea Mutt face? What are you going to do about it if I stay?" Kouga asked now stepping away from Layla to look at Inuyasha in the face. "You know it as well as I do that mating season is coming. I am not going to sit around while a very fine female is in your presence.. You will not be allowed to claim her, she is mine!" Kouga said arrogantly. Layla looked very annoyed with the Youkai that claimed she was his.

"If you haven't noticed I am standing right here and I don't like it when you are saying I am yours when I clearly am not. I am no ones I love no one and no one will love me. Do you got that you arrogant piece of shit" Layla said as she walked towards the two males now glaring daggers at each other. As if they never even heard here she let out a frustrated cry and hit Kouga knocking him to the ground, she then stood there as both the hanyou and the Youkai looked at her with questioning expressions. Noting that this wasn't a great time to be around the new Youkai he decided to leave. Soon the great wind engulfed him and he soon disappeared. "I don't like him much" she stated and looked at Inuyasha. He grinned in a sarcastic way and looked at her.

"Well that's great, I hate him" Inuyasha said. "Lets get a move on.. Were wasting daylight just standing here" Inuyasha jumped up into the trees and started leaving. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and the small Kitsune all climbed onto Kilala. Kilala mewed lightly and jumped into the sky following after Inuyasha.

"Well.. Don't wait up" she said as she too jumped into the sky. Layla had many different powers, such as flying, healing, moving objects with her mind. Layla flew up and easily caught up with her new companions.

**

* * *

**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!!" a small frog youkai yelled running into what looked like a large library. Sesshomaru looked up from his large oak desk, he glared at the small frog demon not liking the fact that he was disturb.

"This Sesshomaru does not like this loud behavior" He said, in a very cold voice. The frog demon always annoyed him to no end, he also hated the way he always mean to Rin.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru but this is of Importance. You are past the age of getting a mate" The frog youkai said as he slowly neared the desk. Sesshomaru's eyes went soft for a moment but went hard as soon as it had happened.

"The Lord Sesshomaru does not care about a mate" He said and looked back at the papers he was reading over.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You need a mate, to have a Heir to the thrown" Jaken said.

"I do not need a heir. This Sesshomaru will live forever" He said. "But Rin does need a mother.." he said lightly, the news sinking in.

"You need to find one strong enough" Jaken said now finally standing in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat there to think for a few moments, trying to think of how he could possibly get a suitable mate.

"How" he said, it wasn't a question but a demand.

"You can use the spell of the mates. You cast it and pick any given area o your lands. Only the ones that are right for you will be drawn to the area you have chosen, they will be tied down and pinned. Once the female is there you will feel it in your head." Jaken explained and pulled out the scroll the lord had to use.

"Leave now Jaken, This sesshomaru needs time to think" With out saying anything else Jaken scrambled from the room.

'Maybe I should do this' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at the scroll, reading over what Jaken had said.

* * *

Inuyasha heard Kagome yell that there was a demon near by that had a shard in it. With out finding anymore information, Inuyasha followed his nose to a very large bug.

'It looks like a lady bug' Kagome thought has she held onto Sango's sides.

Layla landed in the opening by the monster, she studied it for a few moments and declared the jewel was in the left arm. She watched as Inuyasha just ran into battle being very stupid. He got the demon very pissed off.

"Its in the middle left legs Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from behind Sango, they were still in the sky not landing yet. Layla watched as Inuyasha's sword grew into a great fang and glowed lightly as he held it, he had an arrogant smirk on his lips. Finally Kagome and the others landed on the ground and Kilala turned back into the small cat and sat beside Shippo as the others took on battle stances. Inuyasha jumped and attacked the large demon, he was thrown back by one of its many legs.

"Inuyasha you are so foolish can't you see that its outer coat is what protects it? You can't hit its back with your sword because of it" Layla sighed and rolled her eyes, she hated at how big Inuyasha's ego was.

"Oh yea? Well lets see you kill it then" Inuyasha said and sat down by a tree being a real ass hole.

"Fine.. Learn from the master" she said and walked out onto the field, she lifted up her hand and pointed it right at the monster. All of a sudden the monster began to float up, as much as it tried to get away it couldn't for she was too strong. Inuyasha tried not to look at her as she slowly walked up to the bug. She walked under it and slowly reached up her hands penetrated the bugs skin on the stomach causing green goop to come out. Then in a blink of an eye she had recovered the jewel and the bug had many limbs all over the place. Layla walked over to the shocked group and handed Kagome the shard that was in the bug.

"Wow! Your so awesome! You can move things with your mind and wow! You can kill is faster than Inuyasha!" Sango said with a smile on her face. "You make an awesome addition to the team! I Don't think Naraku even has a chance against us now!" Sango said as she hugged Layla.

"Feh! Its not like I couldn't kill the thing" Inuyasha said glaring at the girl. "And she's not better its just.." Inuyasha glared and felt like he should proof that he was better then her. "I challenge you to a fight!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

"This Sesshomaru needs some hair" He said to himself. He got up his long silky hair flowed around him as he walked from the room. Still wearing his battle Armour. He was just about to take off into the sky when he caught the smell of Rin and her fear. Red slowly crept into his eyes and in an instant he was racing through his garden trying to find his charge.

"Help!" Rin cried as the branch she was hanging off of was slowly breaking due to the tree being on fire. Sesshomaru quickly took her from the tree and set her on the ground. Her eyes lit up like Giant moons and she wrapped her tiny arms around Sesshomaru's leg.

"Rin is so glad Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin from the tree" The small girl said clinging to his leg and softly crying.

"Rin.. Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked trying to control his anger around the small child. Rin looked up at him her eyes filled with tears.

"Stinky Jaken chased Rin around the garden with his staff, Rin doesn't like when Jaken tried to set Rin on fire" She said and continued to hold onto his leg.

"Rin go inside to your room. This Sesshomaru needs to teach Jaken a lesson" Sesshomaru said as he slowly got away from the small child. She nodded and ran into the palace. Sesshomaru found Jaken a little ways away laughing at the top of his lungs, he stopped as he could feel a very pissed off Lord coming his way. Jaken made a pitiful attempt to run away, he tripped on his clothing and went tumbling to the ground. Wit out thinking the Toad pointed the staff in the direction Sesshomaru was coming and sent out a huge blast of fire. This did not faze Sesshomaru very much for he was to fast for Jaken. He appeared behind the tiny youkai and sliced him in half before the fool could beg for his life. Sesshomaru always new Jaken was two face and always looked for a way to cause bodily harm on the youkai. Now finally the toad was no more, now he really did need to find a Mate or someone who could look after Rin for long periods of time, also keeping her safe.

Sesshomaru decided to pay his brother a visit, he had a feeling something was different and needed a worthy opponent to relieve some stress. A cloud formed under the Tai-Youkai and slowly raised himself up into the sky. Being a full demon he could smell his brother from a great distance so it was never that hard to find him. Its not that he hated his brother he was only helping him stay on his guard. The fights were only brotherly and he really doesn't mean to kill his brother, though at times it did seem Inuyasha wanted to kill him. As he flew towards his brother and company he couldn't help but smell something sweet in the air, he could tell it was a female Youkai, a strong one at that. He neared them and masked his scent, looking down he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

-----------

"Inuyasha.. I don't want to fight you, can't we just move on and find more shards? your wasting your time anyway I will not fight you" Layla said as she moved away from the others, she knew that Inuyasha was going to attack her and didn't want the others to get hurt as well. She walked into the middle of the field near where the other demon she had just killed. Inuyasha came charging at her, she simply sighed and put a force field around herself. It was like a glowing blue dome with a small figure on the inside. Inuyasha scratched and clawed at the shield, not even fazing it.

"Come on a fight like a man!" he yelled, his anger coursing through his body as he tried to attack her.

"Fine" Layla let her force field go and slowly floated around Inuyasha. He was fuming, angry he couldn't well.. kill her.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his pathetic brother was trying to fight a full blooded demon, one that was female. He shook his head and let himself be amused with what was happening. He watched as the girl dodge all of his attacks and smirked as it only made his brother more frustrated.

'I should make my appearance' Sesshomaru thought, then slowly descended.

To be Continued!

Author note: Hi ya'll lol.. how do you like my story so far? I know the characters aren't acting like they should be but I am finding it a little hard to actually get into their character lol.. I apologize for all the characters that don't sound like them selves.. like Miroku.. he hasn't been hentai lol.. anyway I am trying my best, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please be nice.


	3. Claimed and Girltalk

Summary: A new arrival in the group gets everyone confused. There's a new inu in town and all the dogs are after her ;)

Rating: R for language, violence, and lemons.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

Previously:

Sesshomaru watched as his pathetic brother was trying to fight a full blooded demon, one that was female. He shook his head and let himself be amused with what was happening. He watched as the girl dodge all of his attacks and smirked as it only made his brother more frustrated.

'I should make my appearance' Sesshomaru thought, then slowly descended.

Love the Unlovable

FallenIce

Chapter 3 - Claimed and Girl talk

The Inu Youkai was slowly getting tired as she continued to dodge Inuyasha's pitiful attempts. Deciding that she will just stand in one place.. after all he was a hanyou, how hard can his attacks be?. Inuyasha stood away from her panting a little, he had gotten tired from running at the girl and swinging his sword. Finally he decided to do the back lash wave. Inuyasha didn't know why he wanted to beat her so bad, maybe its because he felt weak.. and he hated that. He would show her if it was the last thing he did.

Inuyasha started at a running pace, slowly getting faster and faster as he neared the girl. He noticed that she did not move as he was running to her and in fact was just standing there with her eyes closed. "Heh I'm going to make you pay!" He screamed along with swinging his sword making a powerful blast coming out and hitting her dead on. The blast made her gasp as she really did underestimate his power. She went flying back in a heap, breathing very heavily and never seeming to catch her breath. "heh.. That's right I did just beat you, NOW BEG FOR MERCY!!" Inuyasha yelled running over to her. Her eyes were barely open and she felt her body wanting to give up before it could heal its self. It was then she realized that it was close to mating season, and when ever a female and a male battle the expense could be deadly. Now the only way she would survive was to be bitten on the neck by any male, that would claim her as the males. But stupid Inuyasha didn't know that, he was too blind to see what was happening.

Up in the sky Sesshomaru watched as the girl was laying there, slowly loosing power. He smirked and landed by the girl. "Inuyasha you fool, you can really kill this Inu Youkai" Sesshomaru said as he slowly bent down and picked the girl up in his arms. "Can't you feel it? he heart is slowly slowing down.. the only way for her to be saved.." he said, and lightly nuzzled his head into her neck. Closing his eyes he took in her sweet scent, loving how she smelt. Sesshomaru slowly licked the base of her neck, opening his mouth he bit down and marked her, earning a gasp from her. Layla's eyes shot open after she was bitten.

"who.. are you" she asked the Tai-Youkai that was still holding her tightly and biting her. The longer the bite the faster the bitten Youkai would fall in love with him. Inuyasha was starring dumbfounded, finally shaking his head her started to march over to Sesshomaru. Everyone knew that while a female was being claimed no other male could step with in 5 meters of them. Inuyasha continued to walk but hit a force field and went flying back, landing on his back with a thud. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, smiling that it actually worked for him. He could tell the girl was under a spell.

"My name is Sesshomaru" he said lightly and growled softly into her neck, sending pleasurable vibrations through her body. Her eyes closed and she let the Tai-Youkai continue to hold her.

'He's soo.. I don't know.. I just want to be with him forever' Layla thought. Opening her eyes she started blinking 'wait a moment.. I am not going to fall in love with a lazy bastard that didn't even fight me!' She growled loudly causing everyone around to be confused. Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes, only to be met with deep red ones that were very pissed. Screaming out she pushed with her hands causing Sesshomaru to go flying into the air away from her.

"NO ONE WILL EVER CLAIM ME!! OR HAVE ME! YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed her hands went into the air towards a confused Sesshomaru, she tried to grab a hold of him but realized he was too strong for her. This made her even more pissed, she was about to go charging at Sesshomaru when 2 strong arms wrapped around her from behind. she struggled and struggled to attack the Tai-Youkai in the sky. Looking over her shoulder he saw a grinning Inuyasha and his friends, her attention went back to where the Tai-Youkai was and found he wasn't there in the sky anymore.

"You can't fight him" Inuyasha said lightly trying to calm her a little. "he's the Lord of the western lands" he let go of her so she could stand on her own. "he is my step brother. He and I fight all the time but.. I think he's up to something since he was so quick to claim you" Inuyasha's nose bunched up and he backed away from Layla. "Ugh your scent has changed, I can't stand the smell of you. Its making me want to leave and back off" Inuyasha jumped into a tree near by and continued to cover his nose. Layla looked confused and then she understood after a few moments, When a Youkai claims a mate they have to make sure that no other will try to get their catch. This caused Layla to glare at the ground until Sango spoke up.

"It will be getting dark soon, we should leave and get something to eat before bed" Sango and the other climbed onto Kilala and flew up into the air looking for a place to sleep, they were followed by an annoyed Inuyasha and a confused Layla. Finally after about an hour of looking they found a place by a hot stream. "This will do great" Sango said to the others, Kilala landed in an opening by the hot spring. After eating their dinner the 3 girls decided to take a bath in the water and have a little girl talk while they were there. all three stripped their clothing off and entered the spring.

"So.. What does it feel like?" Kagome asked getting close to Layla, Kag had large brown eyes that were staring at her neck.

"Umm.. I don't know.. I feel warm.. but maybe that's because of the spring" Layla said lightly blushing at how close Kagome was. "I think I'll go for a swim.." Layla moved and dove under the water, swimming away from anymore questions. When she came up for air both Sango and Kagome we there. They looked at her and smiled.

"Layla please tell us more, we hardly know you. Come on, were all girls here" Sango said as she got comfy on a rock.

* * *

At camp Inuyasha and Miroku were silently talking about the new member and what Sesshomaru was thinking when he claimed her.

"Its not fair.. I weakened her, I should have claimed her" Inuyasha said with crossed arms. "I had no idea something like that could happen I mean she is a Youkai... It shouldn't have hurt that much" Inuyasha looked at his feet while spilling out what he was thinking. Miroku sighed and patted Inuyasha on the back.

"I know, I don't want to see her leave so soon.. we need her in our battle with Naraku, Do you think she'll do it? even after Sesshomaru takes her?" Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"I don't want to think about this anymore.. Hey Miroku.. why haven't you tried to fondle the new one? or even Sango?" Miroku blushed and looked down.

"I made a promise to Sango I will be good... After all, when you sleep at night we go off and have fun.. so.. hehe.." Miroku laughed as he saw the look on his friends face. "I don't think it will hurt much if we go.. check up on the girls" He stood up and left a starring Inuyasha. moments later Inuyasha joined Miroku in the bushes that looked on the hot spring.

* * *

"Well.. I used to have 4 brothers and 1 other sister. We lived in a cave very far away from here.. I was a little pup when my mother and father died. Its so hard to go through life being the smallest, but I guess it wasn't that bad my brothers and sisters looked after me. Until I ran away, there was this weird animal thing that attacked us killing everyone but me. I was badly injured and was found by these Ningen family, the looked after me and then they died. because I aged slower then they did" Layla sighed and continued "It wasn't long until the village found out I was there and they set the house on fire hoping to kill me while inside but I got out.. and that's when I learned to fly" Layla settled in the water more and looked between the 2 girls.

"Oh layla were so sorry!" Kagome and Sango moved towards her, though Layla moved away from them. "what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I.. well.. Your naked.. I don't want a hug when your naked.." she said lightly and blushed looking away, knowing it was very silly but she couldn't help be feel weird when a naked girl hugged her. Kagome and Sango shrugged there shoulders and slowly got out of the hot springs, gathering there clothing and putting them on.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the 3 girls talk, it was mostly Layla telling them about what happened to her when she was younger. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads when Kagome and Sango exited the water, showing their nice toned body, they couldn't help but stare at the nice round breasts that bounced a little as the walked and gathered clothing. There eyes turned to Layla who was still sitting in the water waiting for the other two to finish.

"Hey.. go on with out me I'll be out in a minute" she said, the girls nodded and left. As soon as she felt they were gone, she stood up and walked out gathering her clothes as well. Her nipples were a little erect from the cool air, and her fairly larger breasts bounced as she gathered her clothing. Even if she was a demon she was still scared of her body, after all she never grew up much with her parents and had to find out everything for herself. Inuyasha and Miroku struggled to keep themselves down, not wanting to be discovered. They fought with themselves, trying to calm down their lower parts before going back to the camp.

To be continued!!!…

Hehe thank you to the people who have reviewed my story, I only have 4 reviews and would like more. I know I'm trying my best to make the characters more realistic but I'm still having trouble, so there going to be a mixture of themselves and out of character . Anyway I hope you all enjoy and please! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
